villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cyber Controller
The Cyber-Controller is the semi-recurring antagonist in the long-running TV show Doctor Who. The Cyber-Controller is a model of Cyberman that commands lesser Cyber Units and often appears as the main antagonist in arcs featuring the Cybermen as the antagonists. It first appeared in the 1967 episode, The Tomb of the Cybermen. History In his second incarnation, the Doctor encountered a Cyber-Controller who with his forces entered hibernation on their new home world Telos. They slept for 500 years, having arranged for their revival by an archeological party sponsored by the megalomaniac Eric Klieg who intended to use the Cybermen to conquer Earth. However, the Cyber-Controller casually overpowered him and revealed his plan and that they would become new Cybermen. However the Archelogists were saved by the ships crew, finding themselves trapped down below once the enterance to the tombs was sealed. The Cyber-Controller had them release the Cybermats. This failed thanks to the doctor managing to disable them. However, Klieg regained control, having stolen one of the Cybermen's weapons and tried to negotiate with them. As power levels were low, the Cyber-Controller sent the rest of the Cybermen back into hybernation. Emerging on the agreement for being recharged, he returned Kaftans servant Toberman (who was now secretly partially converted and under his control). The Doctor tried to imprison him in the rechagin booth, but the Cyber-Controller simply broke out. Revealing he had lied, he killed Kaftan. However the doctor convinced Toberman to turn on him. Using his mechanical enhancements, Toberman attacked him from behind and seemingly destroyed the Cyber-Controller. Later after reimprisoning the cybermen, and fixing the doors so that they would electrocute anyone to stop anyone else getting in. The Doctor and the others tried to escape, however the still alive Cyber-Controller reawoke and attacked them. They tried to close the doors on him, but they had to stop when they realised that the electricty would kill them the moment the door shut. However despite this Toberman managed to push them shut, killing him and seemingly killing the controler as well. Later in "Attack of the Cybermen" it was revealed the Cyber-Controller had survived, he rebuilt the cybermen, was rebuilt himself. And formulated another plan, to use time travel to 1985 divert Hallies Commet into the earth, damaging it to much, to stop there orginal home planet Mondas from being destroyed in 1986. However his plan was foiled once again by the doctor. Who was in the end forced to personally shoot him, while trying to save Lyton from being converted. This time he apparently was destroyed. In "Closing Time" the Cybermen try to convert the Eleventh Doctor's companion Craig Owens into the Cyber Controller. They nearly succeed by draining his emotions however he reversed the conversion when he heard his baby crying for him and he regains his emotions. He also restores all the other Cybermen's emotions which destroys them and their ship. Parallel Universe Navigation pl:Cyber-Kontroler Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Humanoid Category:Legacy Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Supremacists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Category:Big Bads Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Totalitarians Category:Extremists Category:Oppressors Category:Immortals